


Transformers Animated Kinktober 2019

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Choking, Danger, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Psychopaths In Love, Smut, Tumblr, info, notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: The Poll is over and Transformers Animated 2007 won by one vote. Here is some info of upcoming Halloween month.





	1. Chapter 1

So, you read the Summary so you so far know what is coming. What you don't know is that I won't be posting Kinktober in AO3 until after Halloween, perhaps at Christmas or maybe even by next year. Go to my Tumblr side PetiteLepus and you find out more about upcoming Kinktober and just where you can read it on the actual October. Here is a list of chapters that are coming up.

Day 1 - Lingerie

Day 2 - Choking

Day 3 - Cockwarming

Day 4 - Mirror sex

Day 5 - Lapdances

Day 6 - Biting

Day 7 - Praise-kink

Day 8 - Blood/gore

Day 9 - Face-sitting

Day 10 - Hair-pulling

Day 11 - Object insertion

Day 12 - Pet Play

Day 13 - Creampie

Day 14 - Deep-throating

Day 15 - Thigh-fucking

Day 16 - Nipple play

Day 17 - Masturbation

Day 18 - Bondage

Day 19 - Formalwear

Day 20 - Dirty talk

Day 21 - Food play

Day 22 - Handjobs

Day 23 - Size difference

Day 24 - Shower/bath

Day 25 - Sleepy sex

Day 26 - Lactation

Day 27 - Against a wall

Day 28 - Striptease

Day 29 - Massage

Day 30 - Body worship

Day 31 - Rimming/pegging

Visit my Tumblr to learn more and happy early Halloween, even though it's not yet even October! ^^ 


	2. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 1 Lingerie, Free sample of rest of the Kinktober.

"What have you planned?" Optimus asks from his seat on your berth. He was uncertain why you had summoned him to your room in the old factory. He was in the middle of something when you had commed him and asked him to come to your room where you even weren't at. What were you planning?

"Oh, nothing but a little surprise for my handsome Prime...!" Comes your sultry call as you step out from the corner and if Optimus had, had such a loose jaw like Bulkhead had his would have dropped on the floor also by the sight of you. You were wearing snow-white see-through babydoll lingerie that hung on your frame like a princess' gown and white stockings, garter belt and Primus, were those panties on you he saw!?

Optimus' cooling fans kicked on even if he tried to stay calm and you smirked like a turbo fox as you sauntered over him gave him a twirl, making the dress over your frame twirled with you like a magic gown. The young Prime felt his face flushing and you grinned as you saw him fly past your vision in your little dance.

You had wanted to try out something and you knew he wouldn't be able to resist your charm. You knew him by nature by now. You hadn't been there when he had been expelled from Academy, you were just in a booth camp back then before you ever even knew him. But now things were different. You graduated from the academy and were sent here on Earth to keep an eye on the team Prime but you found yourself drawn to Optimus.

He was young and strong, diligent and honorable. You admired him, even if he didn't admire himself. He and his team took down Megatron or that's what was thought until he returned. Or that's what everyone else didn't believe. Sentinel certainly was skeptical that if Megatron was even alive and he didn't forget to remind and jab his belief at Optimus' direction. Nothing angered you more than hearing your superior, ugh, even the name brought bad taste in your mouth, badmouth Optimus at every chance he got.

You weren't shy of this either, never forgetting to sarcastically jab at Sentinel for his own lack of experiment and his mistakes. He didn't take that so kindly and neither really did Ultra Magnus, seeing that he might have seen Sentinel as the next Magnus after him after his time as everyone's superior was over. So as punishment for your defiance towards your superiors you were ordered on Earth. A job that you gladly took.

Jazz, your good friend, and sparring partner was sad to see you go on a planet full of alien creatures that according to Sentinel himself spat acid on you, but Optimus and rest of his team and this lovely human girl Sari had taught you so much about Earth and while you were at it you made your own research. Which lead to the discovery of the human culture's lingerie. Something usually human women wore, but you didn't see why a Cybertroanian couldn't do it either. Especially as it made Optimus' blow steam in your way.

"How do I look?" You ask as you stop facing Optimus and he clears his intake to his fist. "G- good. You look good."

"I feel good too." You admit and with the tips of your servos you lifted your babydoll dress as human princesses lifted the helms of their dresses and Optimus optics widened and his fans kicked up a notch. You valve panel was open, had been for a while already and he could see how your panties, thongs, as they were called had slipped between your slick valve's lips and your natural lubricants were soaking through the flimsy fabric and slowly trailing down your inner thigh.

Optimus swallowed hard and you giggled lightly as you moved to straddle his lap. You put your arms around his neck and leaned down so your lips were just beside his audial receptors. "Do you wanna feel good too?" You ask sultry and Optimus' hands hover over your hips, too nervous to actually touch you. You giggle again and blow air into his audial and his hands snap onto your hips as his own hips thrust against you, making you gasp lewdly as you feel his closed spike housing bump against your bare valve.

"Please...!" Optimus begs and who are you to deny him the pleasure he deserves. You lean down to peck him on the lips and look him into his bright blue optics as you smile at him. "Then go ahead and have fun." You whisper seductively and he loses it but not completely. No matter what the situation was Optimus kept his cool, but with you, around him, it could crack. His spike housing snapped open and his beautiful spike pressurized record speed and probed your valve, ready to bury itself inside but your thongs were in the way.

Optimus grunted as he tried to blindly thrust into your valve only to slip and slide off and despite even that feeling good to you you wanted him to feel good too. So you slipped the panties to the side and sank down onto his spike in one smooth motion. Optimus groaned and reflexively thrusts deeper into you and you cry and throw your helm back in pleasure. It doesn't take long for your Prime to get a proper grip on your hips and starting to lift you off from his spike. When just the tip remains inside your valve he lets you drop back down and you both moan shamelessly as you start using your own legs and bounce up and down on his spike.

When you pull off he pulls out and when you drop yourself back down onto him he thrusts into you. You don't even get off far enough to slip his spike properly out of you anymore, you're just bouncing on his lap as you hold onto his shoulders for balance and he holds to your hips to properly control and help your movements. It's good, slippery, hard, hot and so good...! You realize you're not going to last, but Optimus voices his thoughts out before you can.

"I'm not going to...! I'm going to...!" He is so out of breath and in such pleasure he can't even help properly finish his sentences, but you know what he is trying to tell you. You're not going to be able to hang on any longer either. "Overload in me Optimus...!" You moan and it's like a knot comes undone in him. He opens his mouth to moan, but you bolt and capture his lips against yours, swallowing any sound that might come from him. Wouldn't want others to hear you. Despite the factory being big and having thick walls, Sari or Bumblebee could be anywhere.

Well, it was partly for you also. Because when Optimus' spike shot his big load of transfluids inside you it felt so good that you overloaded so hard that your armor rattles and you had to hide your loud wail of pleasure against his lips.

Slowly, the overload and the pleasure ebb away, but there is still that sweet tingle in your valve and back of your processor. You smile at Optimus and he tries to return the favor, though he looks exhausted. The overload must have been harder on him than it was for you. Slowly his spike starts to depressurize and his transfluids start leaking down your thighs as your valve isn't as stuffed full as it was a couple of minutes ago.

But you could really go for round two...! You smirk like a Unicron and rock your hips against his and Optimus groans, his optics snapping shut as his sensitive spike starts to pressurize again. You grin. You're definitely bringing the lingerie into berth again.


	3. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a Decepticon cadet and you have been called by your superior and Megatron’s right-hand man Shockwave. What has he planned for you?

The lab doors before you slide open and you march into the laboratory. The room is dimly lit, much like everything in Decepticon base but it didn't hold any of you soldiers back. You were outcasts and you would live in the shadow of Cybertron until you would get back your rightful home planet.

You stopped behind your superior, making sure to keep your distance to him. Not only was Shockwave brilliant scientist and extremely strong but he was also one of Megatron's most trusted subordinates. There was a reason the mech with no face was to be feared. It was an unsaid rule 'Cross Shockwave, cross Megatron, perish' that ran from mouth to mouth between Decepticons.

"So you're the one who volunteered to participate in my experiment, cadet." Shockwave thought out loud by himself without turning to look at you or even taking his optic off from the holoscreen before him or the keyboard that he hovered over. A volunteer was a strong word. There were others, henchmen weaker than you and easily more disposable than you were, but you had decided to take this burden off from their shoulders. You straightened your spinal strut like a proper soldier and saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Shockwave hummed under his breath and straightened his back and turned towards you. Decepticons felt no fear expect the weak ones but you repressed a shiver when your huge superior looked down on you with his big lonely crimson optic. "For a Decepticon recruit, you certainly act like an Autobot..."

"With all due respect sir, I am no Autobot scum, sir!" You shouted boldly and saluted him again. "I was banished just like the rest of us, sir, and I'm ready to do anything to reclaim our rightful place, sir!"

"For a Decepticon, you certainly have a lot of discipline." He said and you weren't sure if it was a compliment or an insult in disguise until he spoke again. "That will do you good for you if you wish to rise in Decepticon ranks." He said and you nodded proudly, acknowledging praise when you heard it. "Thank you, sir!"

Shockwave nodded and turned back to his supercomputer to insert code or something into it because a beam of light flashed and pointed at the metal table at the side with strong looking cuffs for hands and legs. The con turns towards you and beckons you to go to the light. "Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

There is no fear in your processor as you approach the table and lie down on it. Shockwave walks next to the table and his hulking form hovers over you as he silently fastens the cuffs around your hands and legs. You fear nothing, but this is getting your processor running on a high drive and brings questions to the surface. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted." He said without even looking at your face.

"What are the cuffs for, sir?"

Shockwave straightened and turned his back to you to fiddle with something out of the light's reach. In the bright light, the dim room looked pitch black like space over you so you couldn't see what he was doing. When he turned back he rolled a small surgical tray next to your table and you took a look at the tools on it. A spark monitor, laser scalpels and long needles obviously meant for mnemosurgery. What on Cybertron was he planning, you wondered as he connected the monitor's pads to both sides of your helm and to your chassis.

"I've been watching you, cadet...!" Shockwave suddenly said as he put the pads on you. You quirked and optical brown at him, intrigued and not saying anything, just waiting for him to continue. "You follow orders to precise, almost obsessively, you don't let anyone step over you and you're emotionless...! Starscream could learn a thing or dozen from you." He finished or so you thought until he suddenly picked up a scalpel and brought it inches away from your intake cables. One twist of his servos and you would bleed out in manner of minutes.

"I wonder if you're capable to feel fear. I wonder if you're incapable to feel anything at all...!" He hissed hatefully, but you weren't afraid. Something else, but fear wouldn't have been a word you would have used for it. You looked up at your superior without a blink of an optic and vented hot air out of your systems like a huff. Seeing you look at him without any fear seemed to snap something in this cool and logical con and he leaned so close to your face that your faces nearly touched and all you could see what the crimson light of his optic that matched two of yours. You didn't fear death or anything, you were every day ready to die for the Decepticon cause. That didn't mean that you didn't feel anything.

When you apparently didn't react as he expected or better yet hoped he seemed to infuriated by it. But he didn't offline you. He pulled the scalpel back, put it down on the tray and looked at the spark monitor and your gaze followed his. Your spark's pulse was thrumming in your chassis and your temperature had risen couple notches. If you could have been able to feel shame you might have blushed.

"So you do feel something." Shockwave sounded extremely pleased for someone who is supposed to be a scientist with little regard for anything else than Megatron. He turned back towards you and you could see the glint in his optic. "I just wonder what you felt."

You didn't reply, choosing silence over defiance or sarcastic backtalk. You weren't that kind of con, you were a soldier and a good one. Shockwave leaned back over you and moved his clawed hand over your frame, raking his claws, stripping your paint job in long strings and you gritted your denta, refusing to make any sound. Then his hand hovered over your modesty plating, tweaking his sharp servos under the edges of the sensitive piece of modesty and you gasped. Tearing it off just like that wouldn't only be painful but extremely dangerous.

Shockwave hummed and brought his hand back up, trailing the claw marks and suddenly he wrapped his hand around your intake and squeezed hard enough to cut off your flow of energon to your helm. If he kept doing that long enough you would pass out and possibly risk some processor damage and fixing some cadet's damaged processor wasn't something you Decepticons wasted your time on. This time you couldn't control yourself, your cooling fans kicked up as and you moaned weakly and suddenly the pressure around your intake was gone.

You panted and Shockwave was looking at the monitor so you dizzily followed his gaze. Your spark was going wild and your frame was overheated and controls had skyrocketed up. You wondered what this meant for you. The cyclops nodded by himself, pleased and turned towards you again. "I see you get a certain pleasure from thrill off... pain...? No, the danger would be the right word for you."

"Sir..." You groaned and the purple con nodded as he walked up to the computer and started to tap something on the database, leaving you still cuffed to the table and uncomfortably hot and bothered. "I must admit, you and your placement in Decepticon army infuriated me but now that I can prove you have far more potential than a mere cadet, I can raise your ranking status to something more... suitable for your tastes for danger."

You couldn't believe it. You were being promoted for enjoying the thrill of danger to dangerous levels of pleasure. On the other hand, you can understand Shockwave's point of view. Having a con who got pleasure in danger wouldn't be afraid of it, unlike many other mechs who feared the death the danger could lead to.

Shockwave walked up to you and tilted your helm towards him with one claw and you could sense that if he could he would be smiling. "Congratulations corporal for your promotion. What do you say if we..." His claws closed around your intake again and his other hand moved back to your modesty plating to massage the heated metal there. You moaned and he crooned. "Celebrate this more intimately?"

You sighed and for the first time, you think you did something you have never done before. You smirked. "Sir, yes, sir."


End file.
